Sasuke's Avenging Angel
by iFoxWhisper
Summary: Sasuke Dies a hero, in Naruko's place, and she receives a Sharingan. now, Tsunade is forced to Promote her to Jounin, and Naruko is sent on a mission with her five best friends, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Chouji. their mission is to get her to fall in love with one of them, so she isn't forced to be a ROOT Breeding Bitch(rated T for violence)
1. Prologue

**The Death of Sasuke Uchiha**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Flash back**

_ Naruko handt had to go far when tp find Sasuke. She never did. He and kabuto were searching a ruined base for survivors. _

_ "Sasuke!" she called. He lifted his head and looked at her. His scarlet eyes darkened with pain for a split second. _

_ "What do you want, Naruko."_

_ "Come home… Sasuke-kun… please." Naruko begged, "I came by my self this time. Sakura… she wants you home too. Kakashi's sick… we need you home!" Naruko begged._

_ "I cant." He snapped, "I have to get stronger to kill Itachi."_

_ "No… you don't Sasuke." Naruko stood and looked him in the ye, "In spoke to Tsunade. She said that if you come home, me and you and Saku can take special missions to go after him. We can be together agains Sasuke…" _

_ There was a split second of indecision in his eyes, and hope sparked in Naruko's heart. But it all went bad when Kabuto ran at her, his had glowing bright green. Sasuke's bright red eyes widened, and he was there in a flash, Kabuto's hand smacked across his chest and gut. His eyes widened and he fell to his hands and knees coughing up blood. Naruko looked at Kabuto and he looked at her for a second. His dark eyes were scared._

_ "Run to your master Kabuto." She hissed, 'But ill find you and slowly, slowly kill you." _

_ Kbuto turned and ran, and Naruko fell to her knees and drew Sasuke to her and cradeled his head on her lap. _

_ "Naruko, im sorry." He wheezed, "I cant come home. Not to Konoha anyway."_

_ "No no Sasuke. You can. Tsunade will heal you!" she cried. _

_ "No… Naruko. You need to listen. I need you to Kill Itachi. But you can not without my Sharingan. Place you hands over my eyes and consentrate not on my eyes, but on thew power of the saharingan transferring to your self." He pordered. Naruko nodded and did this, sobbing as she did,_

_ "Its all my fault… its all my fault…" she sobbed. When she closed her eyes, she felt it throbbing with pain. When she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke, she saw drops of blood on his cheek. He smiled,_

_ "Naruko… why do you have the Mangekyo?"_

_ "Its… my fault…" Naruko cried._

_ "No Naruko. I will see my clan now. i.. I don't have to be sad and angry anymore… I trust you to avenge me. Naruko… you are my Avenging Angel." With that, Sasuke Uchiha died with a smiled on his face._

* * *

_**Ah I was fuckin around and thought, "Oh what the hell, why not post up a random story. this one will take me a while to finish. its more of something I'll do when i'm extremely bored.-**_

_**-Fox**_


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Naruko sat up, and felt her temples throb. She groaned, it sounded like someone was knocking on her door. She had a huge hangover, and to make things worse she had to turn up to Sasuke's funeral now. As if her personal goodbye to him hadn't been painfull enough. She took a swig of Sake from one of the bottles on her table, then pressed healing hands against her temples. She coughed then walked to the door opening it. There stood Kiba, and Kakashi. Kakashi was looking worse and worse, he was on a cane now, apparently Obito's sharingahn was now eating out his optical nerves making him frail and sick.

"Kiba? I know why Kakashi is here, but why you?" Naruko croaked.

"I want to be there for you Whiskers." Kiba smiled sadly.

"Thank you Kiba-kun." She choked back a sob and hugged him, "I know you didn't like him very much, so it means a lot that you're coming."

The three ninja walked to the funeral site, and when they got there they were met by Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Tsunade. Naruko was immediately engulfed by the smell of heat and sand as the three sand siblings hugged her all at once. Naruko couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down into painful tears.

"Shh. It's alright Naruko." Temari whispered and stroked her hair.

"Yeah, we'll help you. Tsunade told us what you promised Sasuke. WE will do what we can to help." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, course we all will." Kiba smiled. Naruko looked up at her friends here, Gaara nodded and his lips turned up in a a small smile, Kiba's face was split in a full grin, while Temari and Kankuro still held her.

"Thank you guys… I don't know what I'd do without you."

The Funeral began, and Tsunade spoke at the altar where Sasuke's academy picture rested,

'Sasuke Uchiha believed himself to be an avenger that he had to be alone. He didn't remember his family here, to remember him, we can't forget our family, and we must live for him. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will be plagued by his forgotten family. We won't leave Sasuke behind."

Naruko walked up and placed her white rose on the altar in front of the picture of the small obsidian eyed boy, and felt tears spring to her eyes,

'I won't forget Sasuke. I will become your Avenging Angel."

For days, Naruko did nonstop training. Day and night she fought invisible advisories, on the way discovering that along with the Sharingan she had received all of Sasuke's justu- including Kirin and Chidori. Kirin, was hard for her, and she couldn't quite do it. She had been hospitalized twice after Kiba had went looking for her, and found her passed out in the burnt out training ground. This is where she was when the Racoon anbu found her. This Anbu had basically been Naruko's personal messanger, Tsunade needed Naruko often now.

"What do you want now Ariguma?" Naruko asked the anbu for the third time that day. The Eternal mangekyo seemed to stare straight through her. It scared her. Ariguma had seen the blonde girl training, she was strong before receiving the Sharingan, but now… if she decided she wanted to destroy Konoha, it wouldn't be good news for the village.

"Sorry Naruko-chan. Tsunade need you again. Its very… very important. You don't want to miss this meeting." She explained to the blonde kunochi.

'Alright." Naruko sighed and sheathed Kusanagi, and deactivated her Sharingan. She tied her long hair into a ponytail and walked to the Hokage. As she walked through the streets, most of the people shied away from her, it kind of saddened her.

'Naruko!" a loud old voice called, she looked up and saw Mae the old pet store owner.

"I have a gift for you." She grinned, and grabbed Naruko's arm, draggong her into the musky store, it was dark, and smelled of rodent bedding and dogs. Naruko didn't mind the smell, she actually liked it.

"What is it?"

"We JUST got in a new line of ninja animals. And this one reminded me of you, its not the best head on fighter, but this species was used in iwagakure fo scouting missions." Mae explained, then walked into the back, yelling, "Close your eyes Naruko!" Naruko sighed and did as she was told, and felt a soft nose touching her cheek. She opened her eyes, and smiled,

'her name is Myota." Mae smiled, Myota was a small ferret with black and tawny dappled fur.

"Hello Myota." Naruko stroked the ferret's soft fur, and stopped, there was a thin collar with a compartment, "Whats this?"

"Its for the seal that she uses to allow you to see thought her eyes." Mae smiled, she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I…I'm so sorry about the Uchiha Boy. I remember when he was little He'd come and play with the puppies… he was such a sweet boy." Naruto closed her eyes and pursed her lips, and nodded. She didn't want to correct Mae that no, Sasuke wasn't a sweet boy, he was in fact a corrupted criminal, one that Naruko had just barely been able to turn around before he was killed.

"Thank you Mae, I have a mission… I need to see Tsunade-sama." Naruko rasped.

"Of course, good luck." Mae smiled, "I'll check up on Kiki for you." Naruko smiled and thanked the old woman for the offer to take care of her cat.

When Naruko got there, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Neji were there too.

"Naruko, you are hereby promoted to Jounen and are leading a mission to exterminate Kabuto Yakushi (sp?) and Orochimaru Hebi. Kiba Shino and Chouji are our best Chunin, Neji and Shikamaru are a couple of our best jounen."

"H-Hai Tsunade Sama." Naruko frowned and reached out for the dark green vest.

"You are to leave by midnight. Orochimaru and Kabuto were last seen in wave country." Tsunade growled. Naruto bowed and left. Tsunade turned to the boys and the dog,

"are we clear on what your separate mission is?" Tsunade growled at them. The boys nodded together. As they left they spoke in hushed whispers.

"Which one of us should do it?" Shikamaru asked.

"well… I…I'm engaged." Chouji mumbled.

"TO who?" the others asked incredulously.

"Some girl from suna. Dad said it was to strengthen bonds. I didn't think I'd ever find someone here, so…. I Accepted."

"Well I'm in a diplomatic mairrige trap aswell." Shino droned. "It's not like Naruko would chose me anyway… she hates bugs." The creepy boy seemed a little dejected at this.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why cant you?" Neji sputtered.

"Its troublesome, but I'm marrying Ino. Already have her ring, I'm proposing after we return."

'Well… you know how the Hyuga family are? I'll be lucky not to be forced to maryy someone related to me." Neji sighed. Kiba had been silent through this.

"Kiba?" the others said almost instantaneously.

"You're the closest to her."Shikamaru frowned.

"I know, but she loved Sasuke… how can I be anything like him?" he grumbled.

"She still loves Sasuke. And that's ok. You just need to become endearing to her aswell." Coji smiled at Kiba, "You're her best friend, it shouldn't be too hard."

Kiba nodded, so it was decided. He would get Naruko to fall in love with him, so she wouldn't be turned into a breeding bitch by the good for nothing council.

**Ok, so my idea here, is only men get the privilege of the CRA, and women are forced to breed over and over like a puppy mill dog, and the only way this can be avoided is by her marrying into a major family, in this case, the Inuzukas.**


	3. The Mission

**So, for , and LazyFoxLover, the Idea that I was going to do, I will Incorporate into another story, this specific story, my original idea would work best. =) I can now continue the story.**

Naruko lead her team through out the night and the next day. She was moving fast, and Kiba noticed. She had her Sharing an activated, and there were plenty of times that her step faltered. He picked up his speed so that he was next to9 her,

"Naruko. We've been moving for thirty eight hours, your sharingahn is taking a toll on your body. Your going to hurt your self." Kiba growled. Naruko looked at him, and her look was one of those "and?" looks. "Naruko, I know you could take a spear though your stomach and laugh about it, but we don't need you collapsing from Chakra exhaustion. And anyway... Chouji and Shikamaru are getting seriously tired. Neji has a headache from keeping his Byakugan activated, and Shino can over work his bugs or they'll die." Kiba explained, although Shikamaru and Chouji were fine, Neji could deal with a headache, and Shino didn't need to use his bugs, he was getting tired, and Naruko was about to pass out.

"Fine. She jumped to the ground and stumbled, her eyes clouding with pain, "We... were stopping for a few hours. Then we move again!"She Immediately lay on a soft looking patch of grass and subsequently, fell asleep, dead to the world.

"oh Kami, shes going to run her self into the ground." Kiba sighed as he looked at the pretty blonde.

"That's why you need to protect her. She needs to not over use her sharingahn" Shikamaru grumbled, "It's Troublesome, but she might burn out her optical nerves."

"Gee. That's... bad." Kiba gulped as he scratched the back of his head. Akamaru barked as if to say: "Duh".

"Protect her Kiba. Every time we, or you see her becoming too tired, you need to be the one to care for her." Chouji sighed.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura and Lee were standing at the Hokage's Desk.

"Tsunade-sama, why didn't you let us go with them? You know my strength and Lee's speed would help them." Sakura asked, sounding exasperated.

"One of these boys has to fall in love with her and marry her when they return. You obviously couldn't do that, and lee is married, to you. So, that wouldn't have worked." Tsunade explained. Sakura and Lee looked at each other and started laughing,

"Oh my god. Tsunade. If your hoping for this to work, you've destined Naruko for Kiba."

"Why do you say that Lee? Why not Neji? I know the young hyuuga has feelings for her." Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe ever man in Konoha, has some sort of feelings for Naruko. Shes strong, proud, and very pretty. Hey, hey Sakura-hime, I of course had feelings for Naruko... but you have all ways been my love." this last sentence was from a flaming angry look from his overly possessive wife.

"Anyway, Tsunade-sama, Naruko is in love with Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"So were you. For years you said you would marry Sasuke if he ever returned." Tsunade said. Sakura turned a shade of pink to match her hair, and glanced at Lee who was looking at the ground,

"Well. I grew up. I realized Sasuke and Naruko were always meant for each other. She almost got him to come home... but.." Sakura trailed off, her tears weren't from a lost love, but a values friend and teammate. Lee came and hugged her, and Sakura cried into his chest, "N-Naruko should e able to preserve her love for him!"

"Sakura... sweetheart, I do agree." Tsunade sighed, she sounded sad her self, "But Naruko is going to be forced into a breeding facility by the council, because her sharingahn was transferred perfectly. The Counsel believes that the Uchiha clan can be restored. Do you know what happens to a Jin-jurriki as old as Naruko when she gives more that two or three births?The Kyuubi would be ripped from her and she would die. Then her children would be forced into a breeding program the moment they're ready. Do you think that would be better than Marrying Kiba or Shikamaru?"

"Well, Tsunade, I would rather her marry Kiba, but only if she loves him. And... Kiba is the only one out of the boys that you picked that's not in a political marriage, planning to marry someone else, or in a despicable clan that often forces its members to marry kin." Sakura sniffed.

"Who's in a political marriage?" Tsunade squeaked.

"Shino and Chouji."

"Marrying someone else?"

"Shika."

"Well, I can guess Neji is the one in the awful clan. I hope that Hinata can fix that awful family." Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, then I want you and Lee to go. Send Shikamaru and Shino back, that way, Shikamaru can have some time to plan his wedding, Shino needs to complete his marriage. I cant believe I forgot that I OK-ed that Marriage to the wasp clan..." Tsunade began shuffling through her papers. Sakura and Lee Smiled,

"Hai, Hokage Sama" they turned and left. Tsunade sent a hawk to Naruko's team with a message to stay put.

A few hours later, Naruko woke up to find the boys huddled around a piece of paper. Shikamaru was packing his stuff along with Shino.

"Hey guys, whats goin on?"

"Tsunade said Shino and Shikamaru have to return, and she;s sending Sakura and Lee to replace them. She wants us to stay here until they reach us." Kiba explained. Naruko nodded with a smile,

"I'm glad its Pinky and Bushy-brow they're sending."

"Wont you miss us whiskers?" Shikamaru smiled,

"Of course you stupid pineapple head. Now get the hell outta here." she laughed. Kiba smiled, he loved the sound of her laugh.


End file.
